Together forever
by BabiiNique
Summary: This is my second story! yay! Sesshomaru has feelings for Rin but doesnt want to tell her so instead he's gonna try and get rid of her but Rin won't leave because she has feelings for him too. rated for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic (yay!) and its a romance about sesshomaru and rinith point of view setting. I was up at midnight right this story so if you find any errors sorry. enjoy!**

* * *

**Rins' s POV**

Rin skipped happily through the moonlit field grabbing fire fly's in her hands like she did when she was younger. She sat down in the grass close to a small pond and flicked her feet back and forth into the water. She looked down in the water and stared up at her reflection, she was now 16 years old and had pretty hazel colored eyes, a tanned skin tone, long wavy black-brown hair, hips, breast and long legs. _"To the villagers im a vision of beauty but lord sesshomaru still treats me as a child. I wonder if he has any feelings for me at all."_ She layed down on the grass and continued to ponder over lord sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru' s POV**

He watched rin walk around in the field from the balcony of his bedroom. It had been over 8 years since he brung her back to life and has watched after her and kept her safe ever since. She had grown from a child to a beautiful young woman and was ready to go out into the village and find a mate but he knew she wouldnt willingly leave his side and he secretly didnt want her to leave. _"Rin is so beautiful and I dont know how long I can sustain my demon side with her around. I can smell the innocence on her and wish I could have her but I've become a father figure to her and she's also human."_ He turned around and went back into his chamber and called forth his servant Jaken. "Yes my lord, what is your will?" said the small green imp. "Tell rin to come inside and meet me in my study."He continued to stare at the fireplace as Jaken left to do as he was told.

**Jaken' s POV**

_"I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru is planning to do with rin? He has been acting rather strange toward her and spends much of his time watching her. Maybe a enemy of his is planning to attack and wants to make sure shes okay or maybe he's planning to marry her off to a villager so he can finally get rid of her." _He continues to walk down the hall way until he gets to the main gate and sees Rin. "Oh Rin!! Rin!" She jumps up and runs over to Jaken. "Yes my lord." "Lord Sesshomaru has ordered you to meet him in his study at once." he turns and Rin follows behind him.

**Rin' s POV**

She walks closely behind Jaken as he leads her down the long hallway to the study. She turns and admires the paintings on the walls and the beautiful carpets that decorate the floor. _"I wonder if I have made lord sesshomaru mad." _They stop in front of a large door with the words "Study" carved onto it and enter. "Her she is my lord!" Jaken turns around and exits the room while closing the doors behind him. "Have I done something to anger you my lord? Are you sending me away?" She looked over at sesshomaru with tears in her eyes as to what he might say to her. "Come closer." he says bluntly with his back turned toward her. She walks over to him slowly not knowing what might happen. He turns around and looks at her with a blank expression on his face like always. _"He has such beautiful golden eyes, but they never show sadness or happyness."_ her mind wonders as she waits for her lord to say something but he merely stares at her. "Rin." he says after 5 minutes of waiting. He grabs her hands and looks deeper into her eyes. "You can not stay here with me any longer. You are a young woman and you need to be out in the human world trying to find a mate." Rin let tears roll down her eyes as she was in disbelief over what her lord just told her. "Lord Sesshomaru I wont leave! This is my home! And I wont make it without you by my side!" Rin held on to him and sobbed onto his chest. Sesshomaru rubbed her long hair in a way to comfort her and lift her up so he could speak. "If you stay here I wont be able to..." he turned his head trying not to tell her the truth. "What wont you be able to do?" She looked at him with confusion in her face. "I wont be able to control my demon side and it has been over a year since I last mated and your of the right age for me to mate with you."

**Sesshomaru' s POV**

Rin looked at him in disbelief. _"Maybe I shouldnt have told her. She wont leave my side regardless of what I might do to her." _Sesshomaru let go of rin's hand and walked over to the fireplace. "Sesshomaru-san." Sesshomaru turned and looked over at her. "I will be your mate." she walked over and grabbed his hands. "If I have to be your mate to stay by your side than I will do it." Sesshomaru sighed and turned away. "You are a human and it would be improper for me to take you as a mate." "But what if I said I loved you?" Sesshomaru looked down at rin and...

* * *

**Lol not gonna tell you till the next chapter! Dont you hate it when people do that? plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My friend got mad at me for not finishing this story so I wrote a quick chapter to make her happy. AND SHE BETTER BE HAPPY! enjoy!**

* * *

"Master Sesshomaru! Master Sesshomaru!" yells Jaken interupting Seshomaru and Rin "What is it!?". "The cook wants to know what you would like for di...whats going on?" He notices hat both of them are holding hands and Rin's face is very flushed. "Nothing Jaken we were just discussing something important no need to worry." She innocently smiles at him and he leaves the room with a puzzled look on his face. _What am I thinking? No one will ever approve of us being mates._ He looks back down at Rin and lets go of her hand. "Go back to your room." he turns and looks at the fire burning in the fire place "I need to think this over." Rin stares at his back in surprise "But Lord..." She reached for him and he steps up "Just go." She turns and leaves the room and he can smell the tears forming in her eyes.

_What am I going to do I cant make her into my mate but I have to find one and if she stays here she will eventually become it._ He thought about how her body had changed over the many years she had lived with him and felt himself get hard. _I need to clear my head, i'll go rest for a while and finish thinking about this. _He walks out of the study and down the hall toward his bedroom.

**Rin's POV**

_He's not going to turn me away this time, and I will be his mate. _She slowly follows him down the hall making sure not to make any noise and she was positive that he didnt know of her presence behind him. He entered his room and leaves the door half opened. Rin stands still only a few feet away from it. _Why did he leave his door open? Did he know I was behind him? Does he want me to go in? _She continues to stand there with a million questions running through her mind and begins to walk to the door when she feels a tap on her leg. She turns and finds Jaken "What are you doing?" He looks at her with a very puzzled look. "Nothing! I'll go see if dinners ready." She runs passed him and down the steps to the dining hall. _That was close! What would Jaken think if he caught me going into Sesshomaru's bedroom!? Maybe I should wait till Jaken goes to sleep so he cant catch me. _

Later that night after the servents and Jaken were asleep Rin snuck out out of her room and down the hall toward Sesshomaru's room._ What if I go in there and he gets mad or what if something bad happens? _She walks up to his door and it was still half open like it was before. _Maybe he left it open on purpose, maybe he knew I was behind him and wanted me to go in. _She walks over and peeks into his darkened room and sees his clothing and armor on a chair near his bed. She looks further in and sees him laying in the middle of his bed with only his bottom half covered. His long silver hair layed scattered over the pillows and cover and he kept a strand twirled between his fingers. Rin stepped back and took a breath. _If I go in there it will change the relationship me and lord sesshomaru have forever._

**Sesshomaru's POV**

He lays in his bed staring up at the roof with his hand wrapped up by his hair. _What am I thinking? I shouldnt have left my door open. If not for Jaken Rin would have come in. Its wrong of me to tempt her in such a way. What would I have done if she did come in? _He continues to twirl his hair until he hears his door crack open. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin walks in and stands next to the door. "Yes?" He keeps his eyes facing up at the ceiling and his hand in his hair. "Why?" She takes a step forward "Why cant I be your mate?" He takes his hand out his hair and runs it down his chest. "Come here." She walks over to the side of his bed and he continues to gaze up at the ceiling. "Because it wouldnt be right." She unbuttons her robe and lets it fall to the floor "But Sesshomaru I love you." _What? _He finally turns his head to face her and she pulls her night gown over her head and gets in the bed with him_. _"Dont you want me?" _shes so beautiful but... _Shes lays her head on his chest and wraps her leg around his. _I dont know maybe I should... _He lifts her head up to his and kisses her softly on the lips. She lifts herself on top of him and deepens the kiss while he runs his hands up her back and through her hair. _If we do this it will change everything forever._


End file.
